Ruoan hinnat Wiki
Tämä on kehittyvä Ruoan hinnat-wiki, wiki johon voi lisätä ruoanhintoja ja mm. tarkistaa mistä löytyy halvin. Lisäksi voit luoda vertailuja kauppojen kesken, voit vinkata muille. Ostoskuitti ei ole enää pelkkää paperiroskaa jota ei tarvitse. Ruoan hinnat-wikin tarkoitus on informoida kuluttajaa Tarkoitus olisi motivoida ihmiset Koo ja Ässä-mafian kaupoista muualle, vaihtoehtoja on ainakin Lidl. Koon ja Ässän lisäksi on muita kauppaketjuja, ehkä niissä hintataso on Lidlin ja Koo&Ässän välillä. Esimerkiksi M-ketju. Ehkä voisi vinkata muille käyttäjille, että missä halvinta tms. Miten pääsee halvimmalla paikalle. Ruoan hinta ottaen huomioon kaikki kustannukset: mm. matkat ja matkoihin kuluneet ajat. Ehkä täällä voisi jopa mainostaa omaa ruokakauppaa, tai kahvilaa -- mainokset ovat loppujen lopuksi kommunikaatiota. Mainoksilla on se hyödyllinen puoli että ne oikeasti tuottavat hyödyllistä informaatiota Toisaalta osa, suurin osa on ärsyttävää spam-tyyppistä brändin rakentelua, deittimainoksia. Googlen mainokset ovat 99% pelkkää spam-tyyppistä höttöä, en ole ikinä klikannut yhteenkään Googlen mainokseen, no ehkä kerran tai kaksi. Lisäksi saattaa olla että mainokset wikissä itsessään voivat olla Wikia.com'in sääntöjen vastaista, en ole varma, näin voisi hyvinkin olla. En tiedä mistä Wikia hankkii mainoksiaan. Miten voit auttaa Aion päivitellä tätä itse lähinnä. Tämä on lähinnä itseopiskelu-projekti. Rekisteröi itsesi ja omalle sivulle kirjoittele ruoan hintoja, kuten täällä * Jos et ole perustaja joudunet käyttämään lähteitä, ** ota kuva nettisivusta, ** rajaa sivusta se osa jota käytät lähteenä, ** tee kuvatiedostosta GIF-muotoinen *** jotta se on pienikokoinen jotain 30 kilotavua ** tallenna kuva tänne Ruoan hinnat-wikiin ** tee sivulle pikkukuva (esim. Atria ) ** Edellä oleva siksi, *** että vältellään nettiruttoa, *** eli vältellään sitä että **** nettisivut ***** katoavat, ***** häviävät ***** ja muuttuvat *** suurinpiirtein kerran vuodessa * Kaupan sivulla (esim. Lidl Kivimaa) ** Tee otsikko joka linkittää ruokatuotteen artikkeliin ** Lisää otsikon alle HINTA € ja PÄIVÄMÄÄRÄ vvvv-kk-pp (esim. 2014-01-14) * Jos kaupan sivua ei ole, tee se! * Käytä paljon päivämääriä, jos kirjoitat artikkeleita. Asiat vanhenevat äkkiä. Kirjoita uusimmat asiat artikkelin alkuun * Älä laita tarjoushintoja, vaan vakiohintoja. Tarjoushinnan voi laittaa vakiohinnan yhteydessä * Ole järjestelmällinen, jotta listoja voi lukea API:n avulla. ** API:lla voinee lukea historiatietoja, koska Wikipedia-ohjelmisto säilyttää historian. Täten ei ole tarvetta lisätä tietoja kuten esim. ruoan hintoja-sivulla tehtiin (vanha tapa, voinee käyttää rinnakkain). API-ohjelmointi kyllä monimutkaistuu, jos haluaa tietää historiatietoja tuotteen hinnalle *Kehitä omia sovelluksia MediaWikin API:n avulla. Tämä wiki voisi olla tietokantamainen, täältä voisi lukea ehkä omille sivuille, ehkä API:lla voisi tehdä Ruoan hinnat-wikiin vertailusivuja ohjelmallisesti. En ole vielä tutustunut Wikian API:iin. **http://api.wikia.com/wiki/Documentation **https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/API Hyvin todennäköisesti Mediawikin API toimii myös täällä **Ehkä älykännykkään sovelluksia ruoan hinnoista yms. *Mallineet!! **Sivu johon viitataan mallineessa täytyy olla tyyppiä Sivu/redirector. Eli kohdesivun alle tehdään redirector-alasivu, esim. Atria/redirector ja tätä sivua käytetään mallineessa. Tämä korjaa ison vian koska Toiminnot:Tänne viittaavat sivut/Atria ei sotkeudu enää kuten vanhan tyyppiset mallineet sotkevat Tänne viittaavia sivuja. Mobiilieditointi on näppärä tapa lisäillä hintatietoja PÄIVITYS: kirjoita tietoa kaupan sivulle kuten Lidl Kivimaa Mobiilieditointi toimii wikikoodin avulla, eli ei ole WYSIWYG Vanhaa käyttöohjetta Jos lisäät tietoa ruoan hinnat-sivulle, toimi seuraavasti. Mobiilieditoinnissa pitää sivulla olla ainakin yksi otsikko, jotta mobiilisivulla näkyy muokkaus-nappula Ixsxaxpx (keskustelu) 2. helmikuuta 2014 kello 19.50 (UTC) Mobiilieditoinnissa on jotain ongelmaa, se vaikutti niin näppärältä w:scratchpad'issä. Ixsxaxpx (keskustelu) 2. helmikuuta 2014 kello 19.26 (UTC) Ainakin sen perusteella mitä itse olen tehnyt, mobiili-Wikiaa voi näppärästi käyttää älykännykän kautta. Mobiili-wikia ymmärtää wikikoodia, mobiili-wiki ei siis ole WYSIWYG. Perustajan ilmoituksia Jaaha. Mä olen innostunut tekemään täällä jotain tänään 2017-04-15 Arkistoituja perustajan ilmoituksia Omista asetuksista voi valita Monobook-asetuksen, jolloin sivusto näyttäytyy Oikean Wikipedian tavoin. En ole päivitellyt tätä wikiä pitkiin aikoihin. Hinnat muuttuneet, koska 2015 keväällä K ja S ovat ilahduttavasti alentaneet joidenkin tavaroiden hintoja. Lidl on myös alentanut. (2015-06-29) Wikia:n wikit ovat melkoisen erilaisia kuin oikea Wikipedia. Mainoksia hyppii silmille, pakotetaan käyttämään valikkoja, outoa navigaatiokoodia. Lisäksi pitää opetella admin-käyttöä. Lopputulos: sekavaa. Miksi oikea Wikipedia on niin hidas??? Tämä wiki on ainakin 60% nopeampi! Ixsxaxpx (keskustelu) 16. tammikuuta 2015 kello 14.07 (UTC) Oli motivaatio-ongelmia tehdä/kehittää tätä wikiä. Oma kännykkä (Lumia) takkuaa mobiilieditoinnin kanssa, ja takkuaa Mediawikin mobiiliversion kanssa muutenkin oikeassa Wikipediassa. Muutin editointisuositusta. Kerrotaan tiedot suoraan kaupan sivulla, eikä yhdellä jättipitkällä sivulla ~~~~ Pitää kehitellä parempi tapa hintojen ilmoittamiseen Ixsxaxpx (keskustelu) 9. lokakuuta 2014 kello 04.41 (UTC) Varmaan puoli vuotta ilman päivityksiä, ei vaan kiinnostanut enää, siksi tauko. Hyvinkin mahdollisesti alan päivittämään --Ixsxaxpx (keskustelu) 2. lokakuuta 2014 kello 13.48 (UTC) Olin hyvin mahdollisesti liiankin ärsyyntynyt mainoksista, uhkasin itselleni lopettaa tämän wikin, olen nyt päättänyt jatkaa. Ixsxaxpx (keskustelu) 3. helmikuuta 2014 kello 17.14 (UTC) Jos ei deitti-ilmoituksia tai muuta p*skaa näy tämän wikin mainoksissa, niin hyvinkin todennäköisesti kehittelen tätä wikiä. Ainakin tulee kokemusta wikin ylläpidosta, Wikia on toiminnaltaan ihan mukava, mutta mainokset pilaavat... Miksi mainoksia ei saa itse sensuroida?? Ixsxaxpx (keskustelu) 31. tammikuuta 2014 kello 18.05 (UTC) Jos rekisteröityy niin kaikkia mainoksia ei näytetä. Käyttäjän asetuksissa on oletuksena että "älä näytä kaikkia mainoksia", tarkoittaako tämä että junk ja spam jätetään pois? Ylläpidolta tuli vastaus. No jospa pari päivää vielä kokeilisi tätä. Jos mainosten taso pysyy junk-tason yläpuolella, niin silloin tämä wiki pysyy, jos junk-tasoa esiintyy niin tämä wiki poistuu. Ixsxaxpx (keskustelu) 31. tammikuuta 2014 kello 10.53 (UTC) Lähetin Wikian ylläpidolle postia: joko he antavat minulle työkalut valita mainokset tai poistavat tämän wikin. I now understand why the Real Wikipedia needs to stay clear from ads Ainakin olen saanut kokemuksia siitä, että mitä olisi kirjoittaa Wikipediaan jossa olisi mainoksia, vähän kuin kaatopaikalla viettäisi vapaa-aikaansa... kyllä taidan lahjoittaa Wikimedialle rahaa, että oikea Wikipedia pysyy mainoksista vapaana. Tässä wikissä on ruokaelintarvikkeiden hintoja. Voi *kirosana* *kirosana* nämä Wikian mainokset saattavat olla sittenkin spam-tasoa, minä en aio mitään kaatopaikkaa editoida... en aio editoida kaatopaikalla tai roskakorissa... saattaa olla että tämä wiki ei kauaa elä... If this wiki starts showing dating-ads or similar junk, I will stop editing this wiki. I will not maintain a garbage yard or junk yard. I don't like to spend my free-time in a garbage bin or junk yard. (this wiki is about food prices in Finland, written in finnish where possible) Aloitin wikin tänään 28. tammikuuta 2014 kello 13:05, alku menee opettelussa ja suunnan hakemisessa ym. aloittelijavirheitä tehdessä. Jos tämä wiki alkaa näyttämään minulle deittisivusto-mainoksia tai muuta spammia, niin minä lopetan tämän wikin rakentelun. Alku näytti kyllä hienolta: vau järkeviä mainoksia, Wikia on järkisivusto se näyttää vain informatiivisia mainoksia... Jos rekisteröityy tänne, Wikia lupaa jossain että mainoksia on vähemmän, tämmöistä puhetta oli jossain käyttäjien keskustelussa. Latest activity Category:Browse